Random Acts of Insanity Harry Potter
by BBIAG
Summary: Welcome to random acts of insanity, where we will commit randomness. We're back, and more insane than ever! Chapter five is UP!
1. Day 1 and Day 2: Entrancing Wake Up Call

Harry[HA], Ron[RN], Hermione[HE], and Ginny[GY] walk into a house. The doors lock behind.

[SA ( a young, like around 13, Neko.)] Welcome to my home. Here are the rules; until I wish you to leave, we will be doing everything by ourselves; at the end of each day, we will draw straws to see who cooks tomorrow. You do not touch the doll, on pain of death.

[SA] (Holds up a keyboard before continuing) I have the keyboard, and can make anything I wish happen. You can't leave through the windows, as rock is behind them. I simply cast a charm to make weather appear. There is a girls room, and a boys room. Boys may decide bunk arrangements for their room, I get top bunk, Ginny gets second bunk, and Hermione gets bottom bunk in our room.

[SA]If you have no questions, I would suggest you make your bunks. Also, no hurting people without permission." Goes into the kitchen, and delicious smells wafts out.

[RN] Oh man, we're trapped!

[HE] Well, it's not as if she isn't nice seeming . I wouldn't like to be here alone forever.

[GY (Kneeling down by a sack)] It's our stuff from home. I wonder how it got here.

[In a few moments time, the five sit down for supper, a lasagna. Then they go to their rooms. The neko seems to be witting something down in a notebook.]

"Log entry ; Day one:

Well, I seem to have gotten the rules across. We shall see what tomorrow brings. I'm going to show them around tomorrow. "

[In the boys room]  
[??] Gah! My sister's mad! People in MY house?! Grrr!

[??2(a... girls voice?)] It's not as bad as you think, it'll only be for a few weeks, she says.

[??] She's bringing boys in! That means I no longer have complete control of this room!

[??2] She didn't take your weapons, did she?

[??]No, but even worse! I can't use them, she stole the keyboard!

[??2] Didn't you steal it from her?

[??] Maybe, I'm not sure who had it first, it was so long ago...

[??2] Oh well, let's just sleep, and see if we can kill the boys when we wake up.

[Lights turn off, RN snores.]

The next day.

[The house is quiet... too quiet.]

[??(The boy from yesterday, known as AQN.) is sneaking down the steps. The girl that was in the boys room yesterday is following.]

[??2 (now known as BB)] Where are we going?

[AQN] The control room.

[BB] What are we going to do to them?

[AQN] I'll think of something once we're there.

[They walk through a wall. They have entered a room full of switches, levers, and other controls.]

[BB] You ever get that second keyboard working?

[AQN] No, but I have it so that I just need to use the first one to start it.

[BB] Yay! Can I pull the lever?

[AQN (smiling)] Okay. The purple one.

[BB (slightly evil grin)] Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha

[She pulls the lever.]

[In the girls room, the pillows come to life and start a pillow fight, pillows vs girls. The pillows are winning.]

[In the boys room, a mini-tornado is running through the beds stealing the blankets.]

[RN] Bloody ****!

[HA] Did you just beep?

[RN]The ****?!

[Girls room]

[HE] (pillow in face) Gah!

[GY] What's going on?!

[SA] My brother is SO dead!

[AQN] (Laughing like a maniac. BB is doing the same.)

[SA] Grr... she types, and the pillows fall to the ground.

[She runs downstairs, trying to get into the control room.]

[SA] GAHH! I'll punish you later, on a full stomach.


	2. Day 2: New Person

[AQN and BB have yet to come out of the Control Room (CR) and SA has forgotten them. HA, RN, GY, and HE are in the main room asking SA questions.]

[HE] Why did you trap us here, anyway?

[SA] Because I'm a crazy Harry Potter obsessed maniac!

[All except SA, AQN, and BB] O.o

[SA] Joking! Really I just did it cause I felt like it.

[GY] Are you all powerful or something?

[SA] Yep! MWAHAHA!

[SA is suddenly lifted upside down by an unknown force.]

[SA] Umm... Just very powerful then?

[She is put down again.]

[HA] How likely is it that you'll tire of this in a few days?

[AQN(CR)] HA! Not a chance!

[SA] What he said.

[HA] Worth a try.

[RN] Why do I beep when I say 'bloody ****'?

[SA] Censoring.

[RN] Oh.

[AQN(CR)] (Presses a button.) Heh heh...

[A monkey appears in the MR]

[All] O.o

[GY] Where did the monkey come from?

[SA] My brother probably made it with the Control Room.

[HE] What's the Control Room?

[SA] A room my brother made that can work like a weaker version of the KB.

[RN] Sounds useful. Maybe I can convince him to open the doors.

[SA] The CR can't overide the KB.

[RN] Oh come on! That stinks.

[AQN(CR)] Everyone duck!

[Everyone ducks and a giant banana comes flying through the room. The monkey follows it.]

[AQN comes in with the monkey in a net.]

[AQN] Got him!

[SA] Didn't you make him?

[AQN] What? No thank you? (Grins) Nope. Bubbles did.

[SA] I knew I'd regret that!

[GY] Bubbles? The powerpuff?

[AQN] (Grinning) The one and only

[BB] Hi!

[A man with a large amount of hair walks in.]

[H?] Bubbles! (Crazy grin) Wait, she's taken?! NOOO!

[AQN] Hi Greg.

[HG] Hey, what does AQN stand for, anyway?

[AQN] AquaticNecris, which can, and should, be interpretated as "Aquatic Death Master." Make me mad and you'll see why.

[Monkey(MY)] EEEHH! OOOOH! AH AH AH! OOK OOK!

[BB] Monkey! Yay!

[SA] You didn't make it?

[BB] Nope. Must have been someone else.

[HG] So where are the other PPG?

[AQN] Not here yet. I'm not as good at writing for the others, so I'm getting warmed up before bringing them.

[HG] Okay. Can I have a weapon, for defense from her.(points at SA, who is grinning evilly at HG)

[AQN] Later, I'll take HG, HE, and RN to the CR.

[HG] What's the CR?

[AQN] Tell you later.

[HG] Okay. Can I hug Bubbles? Please 


	3. Chapter three

[AQN] Why not? As long as she's okay with it of course.

[BB] Yay! (Hugs HG)

[SA]Robot! Get over here!

[A robot walks in.]

[RB]Yes, master?

[SA]Hold these straws. Cut one to be shorter, please.

[SA hands the robot 8 straws]

[RB]Alright. Pick a straw. SA first. (In an undertone)Dear gods don't let her pick it.[

[SA]I heard that!

[RB] Sorry, mistress.

[RN] Why does he think you shouldn't cook?

[AQN] HA! She can't cook! She cooks worse than Bubbles!

[BB] Hey!

[AQN] It's true. You're still the cutest girl alive.

[BB] *Giggles*

[SA]Aquatic, do you WANT to die?

[???] *A boy comes in, about 17. He's wearing a red shirt with black pants.* Hello! Cute girls!

[GY] Ok, who the *bleep* are you?

[SA] What she said.

[RN] Ginny, where did you learn that word?

[GY]School.

[???] Just call me Chris! *He looks at Bubbles.* I was told that the power puff girls were here. Where's Blossom?

[BB] They'll be here soon! *Giggles and hugs AQN*

[Everyone draws straws.]

[HE] Oh, Bleep!

[AQN] NOOO!

[HE holds up her straw. It is rather... Short.]

[AQN] We're all going to die!!!

[SA] Knock it off, Aquatic.

[HE enters the kitchen.]

[AQN] Not joking! Run for cover! *BB, HG, CH, and AQN dive behind the couch.*

[All but HE follow.]

[HA]Do you think the food will transform us again?

[BB] *Hugs AQN happily.*

[HG] Let me guess. She cooks worse than me.

[AQN] Probably.

[BB] That's not good.

[CH] what are Blossom and Buttercup doing, anyway?

[BB] They're busy fighting some monster.

[CH] Why aren't you with them?

[BB] I usually stay with AQN now.  
[CH] He's the one you're hugging, right?

[BB] Yep! He's my boyfriend!

[loud explosions are heard in the kitchen]

[AQN] What was that?!

[HE walks out, finger up.] Breakfast...Is ready.

[HE falls over.]

[BB] Eeek! Is she okay!?

[RB investigates first HE, the the food.] She'll be fine. And the food is edible.

[GY] Phew.

[The plate explodes.]

[AQN] Umm...

[SA] I'm ordering takeout.

[BB] Good idea! Food! *BB starts hugging AQN even harder.*

[AQN] Bubbles, I love you too, but I kinda need to breath.

[BB] Oops! Sorry! *BB lets go. *

[One takeout ordering later]

[SA] Food.  
[BB] *Eats all of the veggie pizza.*

[SA] There's waffles in the fridge.

[HE] Not any more.

[CH] Pizza! *CH is pushed aside by a red and green blur.*

[BC and BL] Thank You, Shali!

[CH stares at Blossom.] *Random babble of seeing the girl you like. * 


	4. Chapter 4

[BL] What's wrong with him? *Stares at Chris.*

[BC] I think he likes you!

[CH] *Starts worshiping BL*

[AQN] HG, why don't I show you the CR?

[HG] Good idea, lets get away from these two.

[HG, BB, and AQN go into the control room, HE and RN follow.]

[BL] Um... you can stop worshiping me, now.

[CH gets up.]

[CH] Beautiful. *Stares at BL.*

[BL] Um...

[CH] *Stops staring suddenly.* Sorry for that, you're just beautiful.

[BL] *Blushes.*

[BC] Gah, quit with all the romantics!

[BL] You're just jealous.

[In the CR]

[AQN] ...And the most important thing in the room! The Generatorifier!

[The GR in a large purple and yellow striped ball, floating in the air and glowing.]

[BB] SHINY!

[AQN] Don't touch it BB, most of the energy is used to power the keyboard, and some of the extra power is used by the CR, but there's still enough left to transform you, permanently.

[The GR begins to pulse.]

[HG] That doesn't look good.

[AQN] It's not, it means the generator is about to do something! RUN! *Runs.*

[Everyone follows.]

[The GR begins to pulse brighter, until it becomes blinding. Then the light suddenly disappears, and standing in front of the generator is a brown haired man, about 6 feet tall.]

[AQN] Who are you?

[??] Trent Fomalhaut. Who are you, and where am I?

[AQN] I am AquaticNecris, and you are in my Control Room, in my house, with Bubbles, the other girls, and Harry potter, my sister, and a monkey, sometimes.

[TN] A monkey? Okay...

[In the main room with SA, HA, GY, BL, BC, and CH.]

[SA] That was strange. Chris, you might want to run, the monkey's back!

[MY attacks CH, attempting to eat his foot.]

[CH] OW! *Jumps.*

[BC] *Laughs.*

[GY] Okay... That was weird.

[MY] OOH! EEEH! AAHH! AAH! OOH! E=mc^2!

[SA] What is wrong with this monkey!?

[SA types. Monkey disappears.]

[HA] Is this normal?

[SA] *Rolls eyes.* When you live with AQN, nothing is normal.

[GY] Eep.

[SA] You better not be a monkey in disguise, GY.

[GY laughs]

[SA] Not joking.

[GY] Eep. Scary.

[SA] Yep!

[HA] This place is INSANE!

[SA] I know, isn't it great?


	5. Chapter 5

[Everyone is in the kitchen. TN is beside SA, and AQN and BB are having a makeout fest, with no care about who sees them kissing.]

[AQN] Sorry TN, but not even the key board worked, although, I did manage to steal it from SA.

[BB] Stop talking, keep kissing.

[AQN] Kay*Kisses BB*

[RB] These two are crazy.

[BB] Insane, there's a difference. *Kisses AQN*

[HA and HE look at each other oddly. Harry makes a move to touch her hand, then suddenl;y draws back. Meanwhile, SA glomps TN.]

[SA] YAY! Now I've trapped you to!

[RN] Help! GIRLS! EEP!

[AQN] Sorry, I have no time for moral dilemmas. (Well either he said that, or it was just a series of loud and interesting kisses.)

[TN] Hey Shali why don't we leave these guys alone.

[SA] What might you have in mind?

[AQN] We weren't going to go that far! Honest!

[BB] You're all perverts! *Kisses AQN*

[MY] BOW! EEEE! OOH! AAAH! TO MY WILL! EEE! EEE! EEE!

[TN]Look who's talking.

[BL] *Thinking.* CH is cute.

[CH] *Thinking.* BL is beautiful.

[BB] You little! *Pokes TN, hard. Power Puff Girl hard. We're talking through the wall force here, that is, if the walls weren't indestructible.*

[SA] HAH HAH! You deserved that, Trent.

[TN]Not bad, could use some work. (fingerless freak of nature.)

[AQN] They grew fingers at age 9, AND SHE IS NOT A FREAK.*Slaps TN through the wall.* Oops. Well, at least they know why they need to be afraid of me. *Grins.*

[BB] *Hugs AQN.*

[SA kisses Trent.]

[TN]Hey Shali lets go to an empty room.

[SA] Uh uh. That implies non pg 13 content.

[BL] Hey, CH, why don't we go try to make food, and get away from these people.

[CH] Good idea, too much kissing!

[TN]Sorry.

[SA] Heh. It's ok. Wanna check out my slides? They loop around, are invisible, basically giving the ultimate roller coaster ride.

[HA] Um.. Do you have a backyard that I can fly my broom in?

[SA] Yep!

[HA & RN] Thanks. [Both go outside through backdoor holding firebolts]

[HE an GY start talking aboubt boys, and books.]

[GY] While Krum DOES have a cute but, I think you deserve Harry more.

[HE] Oh please! As if! Harry can't stay out of trouble long enough to tie his shoes. He'd be to busy off fighting You-know-who to be a boyfriend!

[BC pushes BL and CH out of the way.]

[BC] Sorry, but I'm cooking. Greg, come see how the master does it.

[HG] Bet yours won't even be radioactive!

[BC] Do you really want to do that Greg? Do you want a repeat of 16?

[HG] *Cowers.* NO!

[AQN] It would be fun.

[BB] You better not, AQN, or I won't kiss you for a week.

[AQN] *Grins* That implies kisses if I don't, right?

[BB] Yes! *Restarts the kissing.*

[SA, HE, GY HA, start retching.]

[TN]I think I'm going to be sick.

[SA] Lets get away from these people! To the invisible slides!

[HE & GY] Oh! Those are cool!

[SA] Trent, the invisible slides are sorta like a roller coaster. Follow me!

[AQN] Hey! Bubble, can I let BC punish them. I've activated the second KB.

[BB] Well... Okay! *Gives the original KB to BC.*

[BC] I'm baaaack! *Types. Becomes a giant.*

[BL and CH] Eeep.

[BC] Thank you AQN.

[AQN] You're welcome, just try not to destroy the house.

[BC] Kay. *Picks up TN. * Hello, tiny.

[SA] RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

[SA runs into a dark room full of tubes. She jumps down a tube. HE, HA, and GY follow.]

[SA] Ow! Your foot is in my hair!

[They speed in loop de loops and spirals.]

[BC] Hey! My snack!

[BC types. The tubes suddenly lead directly to her mouth.]

[BC] Heh heh.

[AQN] Right. BB and I will be going to the control room now.

[BB and AQN go to the control room.]

[TN]*Summons Quetzalcoatl* Now what.

[Quetzalcoatl saves everyone fron BC]

[BC] Heh heh heh. You obviously don't understand the power of the KB.

[BC types. The god explodes into chocolate.]

*Quetzalcoatl reassembles*

[TN]You underestimated the power of a god.

[BC types. The god ceases to exist.]

[SA] Agh! Back up! Back up!

[SA turns around and starts climbing to a safer position. She pushes HA, HE, and GY up a tube hill, and they sit on the other side.]

[HE] I have a question.

[SA] Oh?

[HE] How did we go up hill in this?

[SA] That's simple. Speed!

[GY] For someone so smart, Hermione, you sure are stupid.

[HE] Shut up.

[SA] Grrr.... Stupid brother.

[AQN] Sorry BC, but this is getting rather ridiculous. *Takes the original KB. Gives it back to SA*

[BB] *Begins Kissing again.*

[SA]*Types, fixes tubes and restores BC to origanal size.* *In a menacing voice* Now, guess what got hit when Buttercup became giant?

[HE, GY, and HA] Uh-oh.

[SA holds up a stuffed doll and an arm that appears to have fallen off of it.]

[SA] You are in for a WORLD of hurt. Bro? The RYNO please?

[AQN] Heh heh heh. I don't think so. *Types. The house is converted into a giant, roofed stadium, with SA, with all of her weapons minus the KB, on one side, and Giant BC on the other.*

[BB (Announcer voice.)] Today we have an interesting setup! An unarmed giant BC on one side, and a fully armed SA on the other. Hold on to your seats, this will be loud!

[SA takes a spider mine layer, (Unreal) and starts shooting out spider mines. After setting the max amount she switches to the grenade launcher and starts shooting grenades. After they land, Shali shoots one last one and they all blow up on BC at once.]

[SA] Grr!

[BC] OOWW! *Stomps towards SA. Slaps SA into the wall.* Heh heh.

[SA] That hurt.

[SA's spider mines climb onto BC's head and all explode at once, causing BC to fal and her eyes to fall out.]

[SA] Whoops.


End file.
